


Urgent

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short one shot. Emma gets an urgent text from Regina at one in the morning. Henry should've erased the browsing history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into this but I'm having such a hard time. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @SwanQueenSwen or on Tumblr as amvilas.

It was one in the morning when the frantic text messages popped onto Emma’s cell phone notifications. She had been trying to beat that damn level of Candy Crush (yes, she’s still obsessed and yes, she’s thoroughly ashamed, that’s why the colorful app was hidden in the subset labeled ‘work files’) when her phone pinged. 

“Emma, you need to come to the mansion now! Its urgent!” 

The blonde had flown out of her parents’ apartment, worried for Regina’s safety. But when the brunette pulled her into the white home and led her roughly to the study, where the home computer was emitting moans and high pitched squeals, her fear turned to embarrassment.

“Is that--?” 

“Yes, Emma!” the brunette pulled the Sheriff to the desk before pointing angrily at the screen.

“Whoa!” Emma’s eyes widened as she took in the picture flashing before her. A woman lying naked with her legs spread open, panting as a woman wearing a hearty strap on thrust into her… quite vigorously, “Regina, I didn’t know you were into this stuff--“

“Not me, you fool! I found this on my browsing history, Emma. I certainly didn’t search for it--“

“Can you, like, turn this off? I’m having a hard time concentrating right now.” Regina huffed before closing the webpage. Emma blinked rapidly, trying to refocus and quell the arousal in her abdomen. 

“Do you not understand? If I didn’t search for it, the only other person that had access to this computer is Henry!”

“Well, I had access and I was over for dinner last night.”

“Are you trying to tell me you watched hard porn on my home computer?”

“No! Jesus, no. I’m just saying--“

“Idiot.” 

“Okay, calm down,” Emma playfully mimicked meditation before Regina roughly swatted her hand down, “Relax.”

“My little prince, watching such filth.” 

“Our little prince has fucking good taste in porn,” That got her a scorching glare, “Regina, he’s a teenager. He’s got needs.”

“Emma, please. Stop right there.”

“It’s better that he does this than going out and doing the real thing. This way he gets out his… curiosity and you stay grandchild free.”

“I… God, I suppose you’re right.”

“And hey, at least he watches good quality porn.”

“It was quite… arousing, I must say.”

“Well, well, Madame Mayor, you’ve been holding out on me.”

“No, Miss Swan,” Regina purred, making Emma shiver deliciously. Emma blushed furiously as Regina’s eyes followed the trail her fingertips left on the blonde’s chest, “I believe it is you that has been holding out on me.”


End file.
